A Pirate's Life For Me
by wo-notice
Summary: Yay, pirates! When the governor's daughter makes a statement, something goes wrong, very wrong. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Well I've decided their aren't enough pirate stories when it comes to Naruto and I shall fix this problem. Uh this is kind of just a spur of the moment thing and uh it had no plot just yet, but I have ideas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

**Chapter 1**

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_We kidnap, we ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirate's life for me_

A ghostly voice was heard along the sea, heard by all close by. A young girl was seen standing on the balcony of a tall building, her pink hair and white dress blowing in the wind, eyes closed and arms wide. As if waiting for impact, or someone to come to her. She was the governor's eldest daughter, Sakura, her name described her perfectly, her skin was soft like a petal and her hair resembled many sakura petals dancing in the wind. Most who saw her were entranced by her beauty, were awed by her voice and most importantly were amazed that she had pink hair.

Her sister came out, Ino, her long blond hair falling behind hair and moving with her, as though they were one, her piercing blue eyes would startle any young suitor. She was younger than Sakura by a year, and was constantly reminded. She had on a blue dress that hugged her curves and flowed around her, with purple lace on the arms and corset. She was seen putting her hand on her elder sister's shoulder and guiding her back in.

"You can call all you like, you won't be picked up by pirates all of a sudden you know, and anyway they would kill you" She nodded knowingly and her sister sighed.

"Ino, I don't want to be a pirate, I want to travel the seas and be free" Ino shrugged and walked away

"Either way, it won't happen, do you really think that we're all of a sudden, out of no where, be raided by pirates? It's illogical, and you're meant to be the smart one" She continued walking toward the door, but stopped when she got there "Though it would be fun", after that she left her sister to think about things.

It was evening when the sisters met up again, although not in the best of circumstances, seems a pirate raid is possible.

"Where's Hinata!?" Ino screamed at her older sister through blasts from cannons. Each screamed as one narrowly missed then, instead hitting a pillar.

"We need to find her!" And the two sisters sped of in search of the third and younger sister.

_Yo Ho, All together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

Once they heard this, they knew exactly where she was, they raced to the music room where she stood outside seeming to gaze at the town, and sea, her long dark blue hair blowing behind her and her long lilac dress eerily still. She turned and smiled at her sisters. Ino ran over to her to check she was all right, Sakura walked outside again and noticed a large ship with a flag with a strange symbol with a knife in the middle (A/N The Konoha symbol with a kunai going through the middle of it, at the end of the spiral.).

"Run, run, Run!" She ushered her sisters out of the room, Ino dragging Hinata along. They had almost reached the backdoor, but it bust open to reveal some scary looking men. One with blond hair in messy spikes and a band over his eye, he wore a black shirt and orange trousers. Another with messy brown hair and black slits for eyes, he wore a black leather jacket and brown trousers with a black knife holder on his thigh. They grinned maliciously and stepped forward. Ino stepped back taking Hinata with her. Sakura looked around desperately for any type of weapon, a broom, a candle, heck even a pen would do. When she felt a tug of her sleeve she turned round and noticed more of them, surrounding the three girls and all with the same expression, evil.

"Oh no, Pig, you and your stupid jinxing." She growled and covered her sisters with her arms.

"They won't hurt us Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled blindly in her sisters direction. "Especially" She looked around blindly and finally pointed at the blond boy "Him".

His eyes widened, and he stepped forward.

"Hey, take that back you stuck up-"He was interrupted by a low voice.

"Naruto, quiet" Their leader just walked into the room, spiked black hair, onyx eyes and an annoyed expression. He wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves, and black leather trousers.

"See" She smiled at her sisters and released herself from Ino's grip, she walked slightly toward the man, but stopped. "But he will" She frowned.

"Hinata-chan, stop it, their pirates for goodness sake, we don't want to provoke them" Ino was muttering under her voice, why did she have such weird sisters? Why?

The pirates around them sniggered and started forward, but stopped when the dark haired man raised his hand.

"We are to take them to the ship, captain's orders" He walked away, and the pirates advanced. The girls tensed, Ino hugged Hinata, and Sakura cursed under her breath. Before any of them knew it they were covered in horrible sweaty bodies.

Captured by pirates.

Taken from their family.

The best thing that could've happened to them.

Yay, the urge to write it had gone for like five minutes but oh well. I changed a pirate's life for me a bit. But it's still remotely the same. Well I hope you enjoyed the piratey goodness, even though there was no action, and it fragged on when the pirates got there, but hey. It's past midnight on a school night, I had parents night earlier and I'm tired but oh well lol.

Read and Review please


	2. Sorry yeah

To all my Naruto fan readers,

I won't be continuing any of my Naruto stories, namely because I don't like Naruto nor any other anime anymore. I know I should have done this before but I actually thought I would continue them even though I don't like the anime, but I never have so here we are.

It's been about three or four years since I've updated 10 Ways to Annoy and A Pirate's Life for me, so I suppose you already know that I won't be updating lol. One day I might feel the urge to annoy some Naruto characters but I highly doubt it.

As for A Pirate's Life: I never liked this in the beginning, like seriously. It was so badly written and I was so young. I just love pirate stories so here we go: If anyone feels the need to make a SakuxGaara pirate story please do and link it to me in a message. Because even though I don't like Naruto I have a pirate fixation lol, plus you can never really hate a pairing you've supported for so long.

So thank you for reading my fics and for putting up with my bad writing. I'm sorry for suddenly dropping off the radar for so long. But you see I found JE Fandom and let me tell you now...I wouldn't go back to anime if someone held me at knife point lol.

So from now on I'll be writing about those real life bishies, if any of you like Akakame or RyuxHayato (wtf it's the same thing XD) then please feel free to read my stories.

My livejournal (link in profile) is where I write Akame and here is where I write my Gokusen fics, because there isn't enough RyuxHayato on this site. There isn't enough Akakame either but wtf it's like one duck in the Atlantic Ocean, stupid FF for not having a JE category.

So anyone who is still waiting for my updates, I'm sorry but it won't be happening.

Ciao


End file.
